The invention relates to a balloon illumination system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for providing internal illumination in non-stretching balloons having a double-ply thin film valve.
Traditional balloons were made of latex rubber, or another similar elastic substance. These balloons have a neck, through which high pressure gas is introduced. With the introduction of the gas, the balloon stretches and expands until the difference in pressure between the inside and outside of the balloon balances the elastic tendency of the balloon to return to its unstretched form.
In recent decades, non-stretching balloons made of a thin film, such as MYLAR, have overtaken the traditional latex balloon for many applications. Because the MYLAR balloon is made of inelastic material, new valves were devised to allow gases to be introduced into the balloon, while preventing the escape of said gases thereafter.
One extremely popular valve for thin film balloons is a self sealing valve which comprises two thin flexible sheets that are bonded together along two edges, and extend between the balloon interior and balloon exterior. When pressurized gas is introduced into the valve, the sheets flex apart, creating a passageway for gas to flow into the balloon. However, once the gas source is removed from the valve, the sheets flatten against each other, sealing the valve and preventing gas inside the balloon from escaping. U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,521 to Becker; U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,646 to Kieves; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,299 to McGrath et al. are illustrative of the flat film valve, and describe flat film valve manufacturing technology.
Most of the attempts to illuminate balloons have been directed at latex balloons. Since thin film MYLAR balloons are only a recent development, there have been relatively few attempts to devise an effective illuminating assembly for these balloons. There have been no attempts which take specific advantage of the flat film self sealing valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,211 to Carignan et al. discloses an illuminated non-latex balloon, in which flat metal electrical conductors are heat sealed between the balloon panels during the manufacturing of the balloon itself. Although in one embodiment shown a flat film valve is present in the balloon, the conductors do not extend through the valve, but extend either alongside the valve or are fused outside one of the panels of the valve.
Other examples of illuminated balloon assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,830 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,344 to Perez; U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,575 to Stewart; U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,445 to Marletta; U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,668 to Chabert; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,898 to Neumeier.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce an illuminated balloon device which may be inserted through a self-sealing flat film valve to position a light source within the balloon. Accordingly, a tube is inserted through the valve, the tube having the light source located therein.
It is a further object of the invention to produce an illuminated balloon device that prevents air from escaping through the valve, even while the tube is located therein. Accordingly, the diameter of the tube is selected so that it""s circumference is substantially equal to two times the width of the valve.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a balloon which is evenly illuminated. Accordingly, the light source is positioned along the tube such that once the tube is fully inserted into the balloon such that the tube has reached the apex of the balloon, the light source is positioned substantially midway between the valve and the balloon top.
It is yet a further object of the invention to accomplish superior sealing between the valve and the tube. Accordingly, an accordion portion is provided on the tube at a location which will remain in the valve when the tube is fully inserted into the balloon. Following insertion of the tube, the accordion portion is compressed to interfold the valve with the accordion portion, thus achieving a tight seal therebetween.
The invention is a balloon illumination system, for illuminating a thin film balloon comprising a pair of thin film panels that are heat sealed together to define a balloon interior, the balloon having a balloon top and a balloon bottom, an apex at the balloon top, a mouth at the balloon bottom, and a flat film valve creating a sleeve having a sleeve width. The balloon illumination system comprises a tube having a tube circumference that is substantially equal to two times the sleeve width, a proximal end and a distal end. A light source is located in the tube midway between the proximal end and distal end. An electrical cable extends proximal through the tube from the light source. The distal end of the tube is inserted into the mouth of the tube and is extended through the sleeve until the distal end reaches the apex. Leakage is prevented by the tight fit between the tube and the sleeve. The light source is positioned in the balloon interior midway between the balloon top and balloon bottom. The light source is illuminated by connecting the electrical cable to a power source. By a further embodiment, the tube has an accordion portion having a plurality of transverse folds. The accordion portion is compressed while within the sleeve to pinch the sleeve therein and further prevent gases from leaving the balloon interior.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.